Astemarioids
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: A pesky plumber played a bad game. Course that's not going to stop a pink dinosaur, a skeletal reptile, or a red feathered bird!


Asteroids. The most evil of evil. The most, umm... is arcadic even a word?

"No," Said a random black-colored Bo-Bomb that turned around, who exploded due to being hit by a lone Bullet Bill, whose cannon shortly ceased activity shortly afterwards. Anyway, our main story is at little old Mario's house, where he's...

"DAMN FRICKIN' ASTEROIDS!"

Mario furiously tapped his keyboard as he tried to get the asteroids zapped. He wasn't doing so well, quite pathetically actually, as his high score only was a meager...

"Eighty seven!? D'oh..." Mario muttered as he once more furiously typed, angrily stating afterwards, "Why must I always be put in the crappiest situations in one-shots that are better off not being made, even if it's for the sake of writing and having fun and having a weird imagination-"

Just as he continued muttering to himself, his spaceship got attacked by the asteroids. And it exploded.

Not just regularly. It exploded.

"NOOOOOOO!" Mario cried out in horror and anger as he grabbed his hammer and started smacking the crap out of his personal computer, up to the point where he even broke it. Sweatdropping, Mario shrugged and laughed his head off as he tossed the hammer aside, a loud crash being heard in the background.

Mario sighed in frustration as he was still playing Asteroids on his computer in his house. Toadette came in, wondering if she could help Mario calm down as she noticed that the door was open.

"Hey Mario, need any help?" Toadette asked, moving towards Mario.

"No-a." Mario grunted, still playing on his keyboard.

Toadette frowned as she held her hands together. "Well, that's not very nice."

"Neither is this-a friggin' stupid game, but life's not-a fair, Toadette." Mario grunted as he then saw his spaceship explode, screaming with rage as his face turned read. "ARE YOU-A KIDDING-A ME!? ALL THAT CRAP-A FOR-A NOTHING!?"

The red capped Italian plumber began exclaiming Italian curses as Toadette gasped in shock, placing her hands over her mouth as she blinked in astonishment.

As if that was enough, Banjo and Birdo came by as they were finished doing a racing session, with the bear and dinosaur entering as they spotted the pesky plumber having a hard time.

"Sounds like you're having trouble." Banjo commented while pulling out his same named musical instrument. "Care to play some tunes with me?"

"Not in the mood." Mario grumbled.

"You can't take a moment away from the computer?" Birdo spoke while adjusting her red bow with her pink dino hands. "I think things will soar for you if-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mario snapped angrily as he caused the B listers to leave, with his entire house collapsing on him afterwards.

Gruntilda laughed while swooping around the ruins, having witnessed this from the sky. "Now that's a sight you ought to see, a plumber lost in his odyssey!"

Later back at Seaside Hill, Toadette was explaining Mario's whole situation to Dry Bowser, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha, with Kazooie also being there. Silver and Petey weren't sure how to respond to this while Kazooie just rolled her eyes, with Dry Bowser simply chuckling.

"That idiot plumber just can't catch a break," Dry Bowser stated as he had his skeletal arms crossed.

"You think that's bad, you should have seen what he did to Loggo." Kazooie added in a snarky tone while moving her wings about. "It looked even worse."

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his left hand sheepishly. "Sheesh... that sounds totally cheap. Poor Mario."

Petey grunted as he moved his big green leaves about, adding in his two cents while adjusting his red pouch.

Toadette nodded as she frowned, placing her hands behind her back. "Yeah. Between him getting frustrated at the game screwing him over, and the fact that the author updated an incredibly old fanfic, I feel totally bad." She cleared her throat as she blinked. "Bad for Mario, I meant."

Silver and Petey nodded in agreement as Dry Bowser continued chuckling, enjoying Mario suffering. Kazooie decided to join in the chuckles as she felt that someone who did a poor job deserved some judgement, with Birdo coming by.

"I take it you heard what happened to him?" Birdo asked the others as they all answered 'yes' in response, with her folding her arms together. "I just don't understand him sometimes."

And lo, Mario was still playing Asteroids after having fixed up his house, much to his annoyance and dismay...


End file.
